


Defacing the Throne

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Smut, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no one standing outside the double doors. Meg looked both ways down the hall before pushing a door open and peering inside. She tugged on Castiel’s coat and pulled him in to the empty room. It looked as drab and unimpressive as the rest of the place, really. The space was wide open with a few rows of pillars. An ornate wooden chair with plush red cushioning on it sat on a raised dais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defacing the Throne

“So, through here is where the newbies get tortured, you’ll be assigned a torturer and start here…”

Castiel was only half listening to Meg. He knew some of the parts of Hell, he’d been there before but it was so vast and overwhelming there was no way for him to know where everything was.

“… there’s a lot better equipment in the more advanced dungeons that’s really fun, those are down a few more levels….”

He still didn’t get why he’d ended up here when he died. After he lost his grace he tried to be a good human, and sure he’d made a few mistakes in his eons as an angel, but it was the effort and the intent that counts right?

“…this is where the break room is. Torturers are only allowed to get two fifteen minute breaks during a session, seriously if they slack off and leave you on the rack for too long let someone know, whistle blowing is encouraged here…”

They were winding down dark stoney hallways, always twisting and turning. Everything was grimy, the worn stones covered in moss and dust kicking up under their feet. There were rust red smears here and there along the walls. In the background the screaming never stopped.

“… and this is the throne room, this is where Crowley holds court…”

There was no one standing outside the double doors. Meg looked both ways down the hall before pushing a door open and peering inside. She tugged on Castiel’s coat and pulled him in to the empty room. It looked as drab and unimpressive as the rest of the place, really. The space was wide open with a few rows of pillars. An ornate wooden chair with plush red cushioning on it sat on a raised dais.

Castiel frowned at the empty room, “Should there be someone guarding in here?”

Meg shrugged, scuffed her boots on the floor as she led him towards the throne. “There used to be but you know how it is, kill enough of your underlings and things get short handed. There’s not really much of value in here.”

She kicked the leg of the throne and grinned mischievously at him. “I pee on Crowley’s throne sometimes. Pretty sure he knows it’s me.”

Castiel frowned at her. Sure, she was a demon but that was very indecent.

Her face lit up and she laughed as she remembered something, “Oh man this one time I taped a dead fish under there and it stank up the whole room for weeks, took him several days to figure it out. So worth the flaying I got for it.”

Castiel shuffled from one foot to another, they weren’t really supposed to be in here and he was worried he’d be in more trouble than he already was if they dallied too long. Yet he was amused by Meg’s spunky nature and wouldn’t mind defacing something of Crowley’s himself.

“Hey, Clarence, c’mere.”

Meg pulled him by the tie and spun him around, pushing him to sit on the throne. “Looks better under you.”

He shifted in the throne chair that really wasn’t very comfortable for making dictations all day long. Maybe even Crowley had to suffer in Hell. “I’m not sure if we should stay long in here.”

“You know there’s something I’ve always wanted to do in here.”

“What’s that?”

Meg grinned wickedly and sank to her knees, pushing his thighs apart and resting her elbows on him, nimble fingers tugging his pants open.

“Are you, I’m not sure if that’s such a good - ah … oh….”

Castiel sank down in the chair, pushing his pelvis out a little more and his legs a little wider, nudging his hips up as Meg licked at his cock, holding it one hand and just teasing him.

“We really shouldn’t stay in here very long, should we?”

“You afraid? Still a pansy flower picking angel boy huh?”

She was challenging him, that much was clear. Castiel pushed a hand through her wild hair and gripped, cupping her face in the other hand he pushed his thumb past her lips and guided her mouth down, thrusting his cock into her mouth as he held her still. Meg sighed through her nose and bobbed down, moving her hands up his thighs to ruck his shirt up and sink her claws into the soft of his belly.

Castiel rocked his hips up, cockhead nudging against the back of her throat, spit dripping down wet. Meg gripped on to his hips and pushed, holding him down still as she twisted her tongue around him, working up and down the length slow. She sank her mouth down on him and dragged her teeth along sensitive skin, biting hard enough to make him curse before scraping her teeth up and tugging at the foreskin with her teeth, dipping her tongue down to lave around the head.

Shuddering and panting, Castiel tugged on her hair and pleaded. Meg pulled up, wet pop of her mouth as it curled in a smile. She tugged his pants down further, ass bare on the scratchy velvet of the ridiculous throne. Sucking her fingers into her mouth, she arched an eyebrow at him and Castiel scooted lower, legs spread wider as he perched on the edge of the seat. She dipped down again, nuzzling at the base of his cock and scrotum, wet fingers trailing down between his legs.

Taking his cock in her mouth again she slipped a finger inside him and Castiel was gripping hard onto the arms of the chair when she forced another in too fast it stung but his belly was trembling and he was losing focus. Meg twisted her fingers around and curled them up, knowing just where to press and when as she sank her mouth down on his cock and Castiel was so close, so close, when she pulled back.

Meg rocked back and stood, tugging at Castiel’s legs and pulling him up with her. Dazed and needy, he was eager to comply as she spun him around. Bracing a knee on the throne, his other leg wide, Castiel bent over and held on the high back of it. He could hear the wet sound of Meg sucking her fingers again as she hummed in appreciation and palmed his backside.

A dainty hand circled around his waist and grasped his cock, three of her fingers twisting up inside him, and with a flick of her wrist he was coming hard, shaking where he stood. She withdrew, patted his hip and crooned, ‘Good angel’, as he righted himself on wobbly legs and pulled his pants back up.

Splashed across the throne, from the top to the bottom, his come was drying against the velvet of the seat. Meg beamed at him and cackled as she tugged on his arm, pulling him away before he could clean anything up.

She was not going to make his stay in Hell any easier, but she’d sure make it interesting.


End file.
